Second Battle Of New Gunghollow
The Battle of Tsavo (November 17th 2206 - December 10th 2206) was a ground and aerial engagement between the Earth/Covenant Separatist alliance and the Rivera Federation in the region of Tsavo in and around the town of Voi, Kenya on Earth in November 2206. It was the last engagement in Africa for the Rest Of The Rivera Federation War. Earth's Return To Kenya On November 17, 2206 After many Years of gaining huge advantages over the Rivera Federation In the Past Century, the forces of Earth has decided to return to Kenya To Give the Riverain City of New Gunghollow another shot. This time the Men were confident and willing to die for the safety and protection of their mother Earth. However before the events of the battle even took place A Rivera Federation Carrier carrying vital supplies to the Kenya Defenses arrived On Earth SPARTAN-117, the last and the main protagonist of the entire Halo Series was onboard the ship, and bailed out as it entered atmosphere, and using a hatch as a heat shield, he landed in a jungle near Mount Kilimanjaro. Because of force of the impact, he went unconscious for hours. In the morning, the Spartan was recovered by Marines led by Zero and Harrison who were doing recon scouting the Rivera Federation Postions around the Kenya Areas and the Arbiter one who arrived 2 years before SPARTAN-117 with them. Just as they thought they'd need to call in support to carry the Spartan's body away, he woke up. As John-117 got to his feet, Harrison sent the First Squad forward as the scouts. The Bravo Team, led by Loyd Garrison, was scouting the jungle some kilometers away, and Zero radioed Sanders to fall back to the extraction point at the Nkuu River located nearby. Soon, however It wasn't long before Rivera Federation Phantoms appeared overhead, and Zero decided to split the squads, in order to go undetected, while the Drop ships patrol the entire jungles. With the Second Squad, he would find another way to the extraction point while the First Squad and Loyd Garrison went with the Chief and the Arbiter and headed straight to the river. After some time, John-117 and the Arbiter discovered Sanders. He was being tortured by a Gojira, who tried to force him to tell the location of the Earth base in the area that is responsible for the surprise attack at Horace Depot. After being saved, Sanders told the Chief and the Arbiter that a Gojira and Hunter on a Phantom had pinned them down and killed his entire squad. Reynolds then joined Arbiter and John on their way to the river. As the Arbiter and John-117 arrived at the river, Zero, Harrison and the Second Squad were already picked up by a Valor Dropships, Echo 51, with another Valor hovering nearby and providing fire support against the numerous Rivera Federation ground troops around the river. Suddenly, two UCAV's appeared and shot down the Valors. Echo 51, its thruster heavily damaged, crashed about half a kilometer away, while the other one plunged straight to the water. Arbiter and the Chief then made their way to the crash site, where Zero, Harrison and his Marines were holding position. However, they were too late. Zero, Harrison and their squad for the first time in existence were captured by the Rivera Federation and taken to GWC's A2 Hydroelectric Facility nearby. SPARTAN-117 and the Arbiter made their way to the dam, where Zero, Harrison and there Marines were being held. After defeating the Covenant on the dam, including the Rivera Federation troops in command of the entire Jennetta 3rd Core in the area, the human prisoners were freed. After this however, two more Phantoms appeared, dropping off Covenant reinforcements on the dam. The Earth forces held off the attacking Covenant for some time, and not long after, the 2 Valors arrived, destroying the Phantoms. The Marines, John-117 and the Arbiter boarded the dropship, and set course for the Earth Head Quarters, At Kilimanjaro. Battle Of Kilimanjaro Shortly after John-117 was recovered, the Arbiter, and Sergeant Major Zero and Harrison arrived at the base and began to discuss plans for attacking Human Highland's army at the Riverian City of New Gunghollow, Highland along with Mark and Matt sent a transmission announcing his plans to destroy them and launched a massive assault on the Marine base. The Earth forces, spread thin, fought against the Rivera Federation forces in order to hold them back long enough to evacuate the wounded. The Chief, alongside with squads led by Gunnery Sergeants Sanders and Horace Terrance, led a strike against the bulk of the invaders while Zero and the Arbiter guarded the ops center. The Chief soon had to return to the ops center, as the Rivera Federation were attacking it. He swiftly defeated the invasion and learned that Keyes had ordered the massive bomb planted, which would explode and set off other charges in the base, obliterating it and all Rivera Federation within. The Chief then had to go with the Arbiter to rescue Marines trapped by the Reploids and Sharks in the barracks before the Highlands and Hunters killed all the prisoners. The Chief and the Arbiter rescued as many Marines as they could and had Hocus evacuate them (and the rest of the Earth forces still there) via Valor. The Chief and the Arbiter then fell back to the ops center to defeat a Shark and Reploid force that took it over and turned off the bomb. They reset the bomb and retreated, barely escaping as the bomb went off and killed the remaining Rivera Federation. Despite the destruction of Horace Point the Rivera Federation unleashed a counter attack of their own in order to occupy the northern quadrant of the Mountain, The Rivera Federation however ended up getting stalled in the rocky terrain. The forces of earth however had some tricks of their own and began to launch the first major Flanking Operation in the History of all mankind. At 3:00 Am the forces of Earth struck the Rivera Federation Advance from both the East and the West causing them confusion and a great deal of cripples. After a humiliating defeat the Rivera Federation abandon it's Kilimanjaro campaign and retreated down the mountain, where they are soon going to end up with fresh Reinforcements from Halo. Arrival Of The United Nation Space Command While the forces of Earth's 5th Batallion are engaged with the Rivera Federation Field Head Quarters On Kilimanjaro Earth forces led by John-117 and Loyd Garrison, a small amount of Marines who survived the battle of Kilimanjaro unscathed, escaped the ruins of the complex in anything that can roll to avoid Rivera Federation patrols who would inevitably search the remains of the base for survivors. While escaping, they helped a group of Marines near the base's entrance who were pinned down by Rivera Federation scouts. The survivors were unable to send transmissions, but they were able to receive them. They were ordered by Miranda Keyes to go to Voi and assist Marine forces there, who were battling Mark Williams troops. However while war ripped through the land scape between Sector 314 and the Rivera Federation, A new portal mysteriously opened over the region letting lose another fleet and they were defiantly not Rivera Federation Battleships. It wasn't long before the confused Earth forces found out that these new visitors were basically Earthlings Themselves except the from the Halo Universe known as the United Nation Space Command. Many UNSC carriers began to deploy reinforcements from all over the Western Region at the Rivera Federation occupied jungles where a tremendous Firefight between both forces commented. The Rivera Federation drove the UNSC back at first with the help of Supporting U-Rivera's, but the UNSC had tricks of their own and it wasn't long before the entire U-Rivera division was attacked by 2 Scorpion Tank Divisions. Aftermath the Rivera Federation pulled back to Voi. John-117 and the Marines traveled along the Tsavo Highway, battling Rivera Federation troops in the shadow of the skeletal remains of the New Gunghollow's old Orbital Elevator. Nearby, Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker led a convoy bringing supplies to the exhausted troops at Voi, but they were ambushed and strafed by Ecto-1's and GT's. John-117 and the Marines with him were able to reach the convoy and rescue the survivors. They were finally able to communicate with Miranda Keyes, who was told by ONI Recon 111 that Human Highland Rivera along with the Williams Brothers began to strengthen the defenses in Voi and the other occupied areas around New Gunghollow, now that the Rivera Federation know Earth has returned to Kenya they'll be willing to humiliate them twice on the same field as they did last century. With the help of resupply Pelicans along with UNSC reinforcements. sent by Sergeant Major Avery Junior Johnson, John-117's convoy was able to punch through The Rivera Federation Lines and In to Voi. Invasion Of Voi When the Rivera Federation invaded Kenya in 2167, the general region between Voi and Mombasa's Site became their top priority due to the construction of the Riverian City of New Gunghollow. After construction When the New Gunghollow Orbital Elevator collapsed on October 20, 2169, debris rained down upon Voi and the surrounding region. During the following weeks, the Rivera Federation occupied the city and placed heavy defenses around their excavation.1 On November 17, due to the return of John-117, the Earth forces were ready for a counterattack. By disabling a Rivera Federation Anti-Aircraft Battery from the ground, the forces Earth be able to assault New Gunghollow and this time it will be the Rivera Federation on the run and not them. The Master Chief arrived in Voi via the Tsavo Highway and joined up with the Arbiter and a large group of Marines, It wasn't long before the Halo Army the UNSC arrived in order to reinforce the Earth's Operation. The battle for the city begun with the UNSC and Earth forces combined attacking entrenched Rivera Federation forces. Together they destroyed multiple Anti-Air Wraiths, a Scarab, and the Covenant anti-air gun. With the anti-air forces destroyed, Fleet Admiral Terrence Hood's ships attacked the Rivera Federation newly constructed orbital Space Elevator sending it collapsing all over New Gunghollow causing tremendous damage.2 After this, The Rivera Federation fell back across the bridges into the city blowing them up one at a time to stop the Earth advance. Under orders from Lieutenant Commander Miranda Keyes, they started to move by both Sea and Air In order to over throw some of the remaining areas in Voi that still rest under the control of the Rivera Federation Jennetta Mzaloai a former lover of Ecto-1 Gorger Rivera as well killed her counter part completely leaving the entire Rivera Federation Jennetta 3rd Cores blind with no idea what to do. Voi In the aftermath Voi was later liberated by the combined ops leading the road all the way to New Gunghollow as much as the Coastal batteries on the Cities walls continue to shell the areas. 2 Weeks later the rest of the Kenya areas were liberated as well forcing the remaining Rivera Federation forces to flee into the city where they tightened their perimeter in a matter of 3 hours with strong defenses and road blocks. The Second Invasion Of New Gunghollow was about to Begin. Invasion Of New Gunghollow New Gunghollow's Defenders Stryker, New Dark Harrison Rivera, Princess Ura Jorana, and Mark Williams continued to shell the Shorelines of Voi and Kenya with The Wall Batteries as the Forces of Earth began To Am mas for their Second Invasion of The Riverian City. The Forces of Earth Responded Back by firing Halo Class Scorpion Tanks that merely damaged the Sea Walls, but not destroying them. Stryker Order for the Rivera Federation Forces to search the city streets one by one until they can locate any spies or stragglers that might caused them trouble in the Future War that was just going to be hours ahead. Rivera Federation Counter Attack Victory At New Gunghollow